Enterprise social software is an emerging business tool that helps an enterprise socially connect their employees, customers, suppliers, and the like in driving business processes and decisions to, for example, increase bottom-line margins. Users of the system are assigned to groups in which they socially interact with each other. The interactions may be, for example, regarding work-related tasks.